Samantha Greene
Samantha Greene, '''also known as '''Agent GR3, is a former U.S. intelligence officer who has been exposed to the deadly BLACKLIGHT virus. History Born and raised in the Alaskan city of Fairbanks, Samantha's parents were both immigrants from Russia, escaping the prejudice of the Russian government. Both Ivan and Yavnah loved their daughter very much. When she grew older, Sam's parents told her she was a demon as a result of the testing done on her when she was in her mother's womb. When she heard of this, Sam packed her bags and ran away from home, carrying her laptop, clothes and secrets. She began the long trek to New York City, where she intercepted many emails coming from the CIA about a potential terrorist plot to hatch in NYC. When it came apparent that someone had made their way into the system, the CIA traced the signal back to Samantha, who found her nearly dead body in the Canadian wilderness. The agents who found her took her back to HQ and she was given a job as an intelligence officer. She quickly rose through the ranks as a master hacker as well as an outstanding leader. She was offered a place in the US's military force when the BLACKLIGHT virus had been exposed to the citizens of New York Zero. During a recon mission inside the heaviest hit area of NYZ, Sam's squad was taken out by Sabrina Galloway, a Prototype. Sabrina took an instant liking to Samantha and decided to make her her mate. Taking the scared redhead to a nest settled for her, Sabrina attempted to have sexual intercourse with Sam. Sam, however, fought back and unlocked her demon powers during the ensuing fight. She managed to overcome Sabrina and began to leave, but instead chose to revive the almost dead Sabrina. With this course of action, Sabrina decided to make Samantha not only her lover, but also her second-in-command. When Sam's squad did not return, General Ross sent an augmented team of soldiers to recover the missing data. When they found Samantha, they reported to Ross that she was now considered a "rogue agent". Present Day Samantha is currently on the run with Sabrina from the US military. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength- '''Sam's strength is doubled when she is in normal state of mind. However, this can be tripled or even quadrupled when she is in her demon form, also thanks to the BLACKLIGHT virus that flows through her. '''Superhuman Agility- '''Samantha possesses a high level of quickness and is very agile on her feet, due to her small frame and the virus. '''Superhuman Durability- '''Sam's bones are ten times stronger than the normal human being and even that of Prototypes. She can withstand a punch the force of a wrecking ball. '''Regenerative Healing Factor- '''Sam possesses a healing factor that greatly improves her reputation as a feared combatant in battle. She can regenerate missing limbs and organs faster than any HF user and can replicate cells to improve her body. Abilities '''Master Hacker Master Tactician Expert Spy Relationships Sabrina Galloway - Initially starting out as enemies during Samantha's recon mission, this pair of girls eventually became strong and powerful lovers. Having taking a strange interest towards the spy, Sabrina Galloway's first attempt to seduce Sam ended in failure, resulting in a fight that nearly cost her life. She did manage to leave enough of an impression on Sam to make her hesitate from walking away; this lead to Sam deciding to help heal her to recovery, and a bond has formed between the pair. Sam became infaturated with Sabrina, so much that she went AWOL and abandoned her military setting and normal, human lifestyle in exchange for the chance to get closer to Sabrina. Sabrina then convinced Sam to allow herself to be infected with the BLACKLIGHT Virus, to which Sam gave in completely and had Sabrina consider Sam to be her girlfriend. Not initially a lesbian herself, Sabrina Galloway decided to give an actual, secret relationship a try, keeping Sam as a trophy of hers inside her lair while helping her develop her biological powers and making her stronger; with each night, the pair would have closely intimate sexual intercourse. When Alex Mercer discovered this closeness, it made things difficult, forcing Sabrina to choose between serving him or serving her bond with Sam, and become a liability. Ultimately, Sabrina chose to betray Mercer, and the pair barely escaped his grasp. The two are currently living as fugitives, hunted by both the military and Mercer, but still living comfortably close despite the danger. Sabrina has just recently revealed to Sam that the two are expected mothers, and plans to take over the world with her and birth a new generation of life to recreate their own order. Category:Demon Category:Earth-44290 Inhabitant Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Anti-Hero